When Aichi Got a Haircut
by Witch of Lock
Summary: Before his first day at Miyaji Academy, Aichi Sendou decides to get his hair cut a tad shorter to go with his fresh start in high school. However, one simple mistake causes shenanigans as Aichi stops by Card Capital to pick up his Liberator Trial deck... (crack fic)


**AN:** I feel like at this point, it is necessary to mention that this is a crack fic written in the middle of my chemistry class. Please don't take this seriously. I am not a serious person.

"So you want it this short, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think it'll look refreshing on you. Just give me a moment."

The shampoo and wash was refreshing to the boy. He hadn't had his hair cut short since elementary school. In fact, as he recalled, he was going to have his hair short upon his return to the prestigious Miyaji Academy. But such a sudden change could also lead to more bullying.

Snip snip.

Gently, his hair was becoming lighter.

Snip snip.

He discussed high school with the stylist.

Snip snip.

Some others saw him and recognized him as one of the champions of the Asia Circuit. They ran in to exchange hellos that Aichi politely returned.

Snip snip.

Cut!

A sharp sensation spread from the top of Aichi's head. He turned to the stylist who was apologizing profusely as his ahoge gradually decended from his head to his lap. Aichi just turned back to his mirror and stared at his ahoge-less hair. It looked the exact same just, well, without a ahoge. The boy assured the stylist that he was fine with the mistake and there was no need to worry. Aichi paid for the cut and left for Card Capital to pick up his new trial deck.

Ding ding.

Aichi walked through the doors of the card shop. The familiar sight of people of various ages soothed him. He turned to the front desk.

"Hello, Misaki." Misaki looked puzzled at the boy. He noted that she had her own hair cut just a week before. Aichi still wasn't used to it, but he figured that it would eventually become familiar to him. He never did get used to change as quickly as most people his age.

"Hello? Are you a new customer?"

"Ehh? No! It's me! Aichi!"

"Aichi had an ahoge I clearly remember that!"

"Tokura, what's wrong?" Kai walked to the pair.

"Kai-kun I-" Aichi stammered, trying to reason with his rival.

"Why are you calling me Kai-kun?"

"No! It's me, Aichi!"

"You look nothing like him."

"I... I'll prove it!" Aichi walked over to a table, took out a deck, and slammed it on a table. It was his Ezel deck, as he hadn't recieved his trial deck yet. Kai smirked and stood opposite the brunet. He took out his own deck.

"Prove to me that you ARE Sendou Aichi with this match."

"STAND UP"

"THE"

"VANGUARD!"

* * *

"Ultimate break! I counter blast and-"

"You don't have enough."

"EHHH?!"

"You aren't Sendou Aichi."

" But I am-"

"Too many blunders."

Kai took Aichi's deck and mapped out all the mistakes the younger boy made. Aichi's face turned redder and redder after every mistake was pointed out to him. Why was he screwing up so hard?

"Ah! Wait!"

Aichi took the ahoge from his pocket and held it up on his head when Kai wasn't looking.

"Kai-kun!" he called. The other boy looked up.

"Aichi. Where did you come from? Where did that boy go?"

Aichi took the ahoge off.

"Where's Aichi?"

Aichi put the ahoge back on.

"Aichi..."

The ahoge came off again.

"Aichi!"

"Aichi..."

"Aichi!"

"Aichi..."

"Aichi!"

Aichi stuck the ahoge back in his pocket. He then walked up to the front desk.

"Misa- Miss? Do you have any tape or glue I can borrow?"

"I think we have some in the back." Misaki placed Sub-Manager behind the computer and opened a door to the storage room. Aichi felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Kai.

"Have you seen Aichi? He's about this tall and-" Kai started making gestures indicating Aichi's height. The younger shook his head. Kai left, checking under desks, card decks, and rugs for Aichi.

Misaki walked back in.

"Here you go. It's the only kind we had." The clerk handed Aichi a hot glue gun. He plugged it in and swallowed.

An orange light flashed on. Aichi took the ahoge from his pocket and held the gun to the top of his head...

* * *

"Aichi! There you are! What's wrong? Why are you holding your head like that?" Kai sat next to Aichi who was tearing up. The glue had cooled off, but his scalp hadn't.

"Kai, can we have a cardfight?"

"Of course, Aichi."

"Aichi! There you are!" Misaki ran up to him with a parcel in her hand. "This came in for you. I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Ah! Thank you, Misaki!"

Aichi had lost against Kai, but only because of a lucky double trigger on the brunet's end. Neither player made a single blunder.


End file.
